Beauty In Pain
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Apparently, Trent likes waffles - but does he? His annoyance with waffles leaks to the team as they sit in their homes after work, Trent and Charlie argue while Abby tries to get McGee to eat his waffles - oh and guess who's a pretty boy?


**D/C**: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**Beauty In Pain**

"What are you doing?" She watched him intently as McGee circled the coffin, she sighed; moving towards him as Abby poked him in the shoulder. "The waffles are ready" she grinned.

"I don't like waffles" Trent sighed, staring at the plate as he looked up at Charlie. "You eat it"

She rolled her eyes as Charlie sighed, "What's wrong? and why are you acting like a five year old throwing a tantrum?"

"I don't want the fucking waffles" he snapped, "I told you I didn't want them. Give them to Serenity." Trent muttered; crossing his arms.

"Serenity already ate" Charlie sat down, looking at him as she took his hand in hers softly. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" he muttered, pulling away as Trent stood; walking for the lounge room.

She sighed, crossing her arms as Charlie looked at the Alaskan Malamute sitting on the floor; "Here" Charlie rolled her eyes, tossing him the waffle stack as he gulped it down. "At least you're not angry with me" she ruffled his fur as Logan licked her on the cheek, pressing his wet nose to hers.

"I love you too boy" Charlie chuckled.  
Serenity giggled, "Mommy, why did you kiss Logan?" Serenity spoke.  
"I didn't kiss him" she joked as Charlie stood, "But I'll kiss you" she spoke as she watched Serenity run before Charlie began to chase her.

Serenity squealed, running towards Trent as she jumped onto his lap; burying her head in his jacket. "Mommy's trying to bite me!" she giggled, clinging to him.

"Here" Gibbs stared at Jenny, "Best I could do" he shrugged; though the waffles weren't exactly perfect, they were something to eat. He could see the look in her eyes, disbelief that he; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, could cook. Jethro sat at the table before pouring some maple syrup onto his waffles as he ate some, staring at Jenny.

"You'll want to throw them out" he spoke, swallowing the chunk of waffle. "They don't taste too good"  
Jenny rolled her eyes, "I think they'll be fine" Jenny spoke as she ate some; her face going flush. "I think you're right" she trailed off.

"Chicken pollo? My shout" Gibbs spoke, reaching for the phone; normally it was turned off, but not tonight. Tonight he had a guest, a friend - some would even say lover, he wouldn't try to deny it but lover wasn't the right term. Lover and wife would have meant Shannon, Jenny was more like a friend with benefits. Gibbs hesitated, seeing Jenny give a smile as she walked to the stairs.

He rang the restaurant, ordering pollo as he hung up. Jenny sat in the basement, sitting on the boat he'd recently begun to build. Kelly was carved into it, she sighed; she remembered he'd been dating Hollis from Army CID, Hollis was more like Jethro's girlfriend than she was. It was just dinner between friends, nothing more. Jenny looked around, seeing the bottle of bourbon on a bench as she picked it up and took a sip, coughing due to the strength of it.

"You gonna eat them?" Abby smirked at McGee, "Come onn" she whined. "I made them for you Timmy" she stuck her tongue out, Abby was still in her lab coat; Android Lust t-shirt and cargo pants. She'd pulled her boots off. preferring to walk barefoot around McGee's apartment. Abby eyed the typewriter as she smirked.

"No, Abs, come on" he blurted, seeing her look at the typewriter. "I've got writers block" McGee confessed, "If I eat the waffles - will you leave it alone?"  
Abby bit her lip, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Maybe" she looked at him, "Eat those waffles McGee" she spoke icily as Abby stared at him, giving him a 'do it or die' look.

Tony gulped, "Are you trying to kill me?" he hesitated; pushing the waffles around the plate with his fork.

"No Tony, I am not trying to kill you" Ziva sighed, sitting down at the table. She ate some of the waffles, "See? Harmless" Ziva rolled her eyes. "If I were trying to kill you, this would not be how I would go about it" she gave a slight smile as Ziva devoured them hungrily.  
"Did you make them?" Tony piped up, he chuckled as he cut into the waffles; taking a bite. "You bought premade didn't you?"  
"Yes Tony, I bought a packet of them" Ziva spoke, "See? The box is on the bench" Ziva pointed to the box in the kitchen as she watched him intently.

Charlie sat on Trent's lap, staring at him; arms wrapped around his neck. "What's wrong?" she spoke, leaning forward slightly as she narrowed her eyes at him. Something was up, she didn't know what it was; but somethingh had changed. He wasn't his normal self, then again, _normal_ couldn't be used to describe who Trent was. "Is it because you've been benched?"

"No" he looked away, focusing on the wall. How could Trent tell her that he'd secretly been cheating on her, seeing someone behind her back? She'd be devastated, Charlie would probably pack up their things, take Serenity with her and head for Los Angeles or something. Then again, he never knew how she would react - Trent guessed she would do what any woman would do.

"I've been cheating on you" he mumbled.  
Charlie blinked, "You've been what?"she asked.  
"Cheating on you?" he sighed, looking at her as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Your point is?" Charlie rolled her eyes, she slid one hand down his chest and around his waist. "You know we're not exactly exclusive" she spoke as Charlie leaned back; watching him intently as she smirked.

"You don't care?" Trent blinked, "Yeah; I know, but I wasn't sure - " he hesitated as Trent eyed her. "Don't you want to know who?"  
"I'm intrigued, but you can tell me when you're ready" Charlie kissed him softly, sitting on the couch as she flicked the TV on. Watching an ad for Red Rooster, she muttered something under her breath. 

"Gibbs" Trent blurted, looking around as he gulped; how could he tell her he'd fucked her co-worker? Trent sighed, "I slept with Gibbs" he spoke slowly.  
Charlie let out a laugh, "You're not lying - holy crap, you - wait, you did it with a man? Wow" she smirked as she thought about it. "Well, well" Charlie let out a sigh, "You and Gibbs huh? Let me guess, waffles" she teased; "That's got to be why you don't like waffles" she chuckled as Charlie curled up.

"You're the reason I hate waffles" Trent mumbled, shifting as he sprawled out on the couch.  
_Oh poor baby_, Charlie mumbled something; lifting her head, "What was that?" she smirked.  
"Love you" Trent spoke quietly, rolling onto his side as he closed his eyes; falling asleep.

Charlie gave a slight smile, watching him as she sighed; Serenity was asleep, the investigation was ongoing, but they were nowhere - stuck between a rock and the Director and trapped up shit creek without a paddle. Charlie shifted until she got comfortable, hearing the pitter patter of footsteps as she let out a slight giggle; watching Logan jump onto the lounge and lay on Trent. Charlie stifled a yawn, leaning close to Trent slightly.

"Who's a pretty boy?" she whispered.


End file.
